kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider OOO (Rider)
Kamen Rider OOO may refer to any the following characters. 220px-Kamen Rider OOO.jpg| First Kamen Rider OOO|link=First Kamen Rider OOO Eiji hino.jpg| Eiji Hino (current)|link=Eiji Hino Combos - Tajadol= Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10t *'Kicking power: 15t **'Prominence Drop: '''150t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s Tajadol Combo '(タジャドルコンボ, ''Tajadoru Konbo), also known as the "'''Blazing Combo" (炎のコンボ, Honō no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: the Taka, Kujaku and Condol. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the Taka Head Brave, with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominant. As Tajadol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project core medal like energy at it's opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the Raptor Edges. Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop (プロミネンスドロップ, Purominensu Doroppu), where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condol Legs splitting apart, on the target. Taja Spinner The Taja Spinner (タジャスピナー, Taja Supinā) is a shield-like gauntlet that is used by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and Random Combos that include the Kujaku Medal. It can fire fireballs and medal-like projectiles, project streams of fire, guard against attacks, and, when used for physical attacks, adds fire to OOOs' punches. By placing seven Core Medals, Cell Medals, or a mixture of the two into its O Crown (オークラウン, Ō Kuraun) and then using the O Scanner, Kamen Rider OOO can perform a Giga Scan (ギガスキャン, Giga Sukyan) which continuously draws power from the O Medals placed into the Spinner. If Ankh's Core Medals are placed in the Taja Spinner for a Giga Scan, OOO can perform the Magna Blaze (マグナブレイズ, Maguna Bureizu) Rider Punch, generating a phoenix-like aura around him before charging at an opponent and striking them. A Giga Scan can be performed by using only Cell Medals for a Non-elemental attack but wont be as powerful as a Core Medal-fueled Giga Scan. - Gatakiriba= Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 6 t. *'Kicking Power: '''16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.2 sec. '''Gatakiriba Combo' (ガタキリバコンボ, Gatakiriba Konbo), also known as the Strongest Combo (最強コンボ, Saikyō Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: the Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta Medals. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade (ブレンチシェイド, Burenchi Sheido), shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. heavier than Tatoba Combo. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gatakiriba Kick (ガタキリバキック, Gatakiriba Kikku), where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. - Latorartar= Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 7 t. *'Kicking Power:' 11 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds Latorartar Combo (ライトラーターコンボ, Raitorātā Konbo), also known as the "Scorching Combo" (灼熱コンボ, Shakunetsu Konbo), is a pure yellow form when all three of Kazari's Core Medals are used: the Lion, Tora and Cheetah Medals. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the Liodias (ライオディアス,Raiodiasu), which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the Revol Spin Kick '(リボルスピンキック, ''Riboru Supin Kikku). Also, Latorartar Combo's running speed is faster than Accel Trial, although it sports weaker armor and greater aglity, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the 'Gush Cross '(ガッシュクロス, Gasshu Kurosu), which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delievering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. The name of this Combo has been variably written as "Latorartah" and "Latoratar" in various print materials. - Sagohzo= '''Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205cm *'Rider Weight:' 110kg Ablity Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking power:' 10.5t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100m/6.5s Sagohzo Combo (サゴーゾコンボ, Sagōzo Konbo), also known as the "Gravity Combo" (重力コンボ, Jūryoku Konbo), is a pure grey form when all three of Gamel's Core Medals are used: the''' Sai, Gorilla,' and '''Zou Medals'. As Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the Bagoon Pressure (バゴーンプレッシャー Bagōn Puresshā) attack by firing the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shockwaves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the Zuo Stomp '(ズオーストンプ, ''Zuō Sutonpu). Although Sagohzo Combo is the toughest and strongest of the first five Full Combos, its jumping height is considered to be weaker and it has the slowest running speed. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is '''Sagohzo Impact (サゴーゾインパクト, Sagōzo Inpakuto), where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. - Shauta= Statistics *'Length': 203cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''3.5t *'Kicking power: 8t *'''Maximum Jump Height: 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s Shauta Combo (シャウタコンボ, Shauta Konbo), also known as the "Marine Combo" (海のコンボ, Umi no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals:' Shachi, Unagi' & Tako. As Shauta Combo, Kamen Rider OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the Voltarm Whip (ボルタームウィップ Borutāmu Wippu). The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. Although Shauta Combo is better well-suited for underwater combat, it's also very weaker than the other combos due to its punching and kicking power, but it has fantastic flexibility. This Combo's Scanning Charge is the Octo Banish (オクトバニッシュ, Okuto Banisshu) Rider Kick where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. - Putotyra= Statistics: *'Length': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.5 tons *'Kicking power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 210 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 3.3 sec. Putotyra Combo (プトティラコンボ, Putotira Konbo)"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo". also known as the "Invincible Combo" (無敵のコンボ, Muteki no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's purple combination. Paring up with the famed Tajadol Combo, Putotyra is easily one of the most powerful Combos in OOO's arsenal, but it will slowly turn him into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long until recently when Kamen Rider OOO managed to gain control of the Purple Cores (if barely), but he still suffers from the physical strain resulting from Combo use, and is still at risk of "letting himself go" if he does not consciously keep control. As a result of the purple Medals residing in his body, Eiji is undergoing a process known as "Greeedification", gradually turning him into a Greeed the longer the Medals are inside him. Putotyra Combo has a power that is capable of destroying or damaging Core Medals. After Eiji gains two more Purple Medals, he can access this form in the usual way or can transform straight into Putotyra while in Greeed form. Unlike the other combos, Putotyra Combo causes most of the OOO armor to become white and cannot form a Random Combo with the other Core Medals, as the purple Medals are made in nature as the antithesis of desire, negating the power of the other Core Medals. The O Scanner announces this Combo by the call "Putotyrannosaurus" (プトティラノザウルス, Putotiranozaurusu) rather than just its name "Putotyra". But, in the toyline, the OOO armor was purple instead white in the show and can do mix-and-match Random Combo with the other Core Medals. Putotyra's flight speed is faster than Tajadol, has greater jumping height, and its punching and kicking powers are stronger than the other Combos, making the "Invincible Combo" nickname a well-deserved one. This Combo consists of the Dinosaur Core Medals: the Ptera, Torikera, and Tyranno Medals. As Putotyra Combo, Kamen Rider OOO uses wings on the Ptera Head, called External Fins, to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air; the horns on the Torikera Shoulders, called the Wind Stinger, which can stretch into various lengths according to Eiji's command; and the Tyranno Legs' thigh armor can combine to form a tail, called the Tail Divider, that can give off a devastating blow. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Blasting Freezer (ブラスティングフリーザ, Burasutingu Furīzā). When activated, OOO uses his Torikera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, and the Tyranno Leg's Tail Divider to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. Medagabryu The Medagabryu (メダガブリュー, Medagaburyū) is Putotyra Combo's signature weapon, enabling Kamen Rider OOO to unleash the full potential of the Purple Core Medals. It can change between its Axe Mode (アックスモード, Akkusu Mōdo) and its Bazooka Mode (バズーカモード, Bazūka Mōdo). The Medagabryu can draw out the full potential of the Cell Medals, by inserting a number of Cell Medals into the "mouth". Doing so in any Combo other than Putotyra will make it announce a Combo and a jingle remix, except for Tajadol Combo. When Cell Medals are inserted into the Medagabryu while in Putotyra Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can perform a Putotyranno Hissatsu (プトティラノヒッサツ, Putotirano Hissatsu) depending on the weapon's mode. When in Axe Mode, Kamen Rider OOO can perform the Ground of Rage (グランド・オブ・レイジ, Gurando obu Reiji) slash or the Strain Doom (ストレインドゥーム, Sutorein Dūmu) blast if the Medagabryu is in Bazooka Mode. The Medagabryu can be used with other Combos in Axe Mode, but Bazooka Mode is only usable while in Putotyra Combo. The Medagabryu is the most dangerous weapon OOO can wield to the Greeed, because it has the power to destroy Core Medals, thus permamently killing a Greeed. It also can absorb a massive amount of Cell Medals to charge up its attack power, thus destroying a Greeed in one hit instantly if it properly hits. - Burakawani= Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm. *'Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power:' 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 90 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Burakawani Combo (ブラカワニコンボ, Burakawani Konbo) is Kamen Rider OOO's orange and reptilian Combo. It's Core Medals are the Cobra, Kame and Wani Cores. Burakawani Combo is the movie-exclusive Combo in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, but it was "mysteriously" lost after Gara Dragon was destroyed. However, Burakawani Combo was restored during Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. Burakawani Combo's body is covered in a substance called Soma Venom (ソーマ・ヴェノム, Sōma Venomu), which makes him able to heal instantly after taking any attack. As Burakawani Combo, Kamen Rider OOO's eyesight is doubled and gains infra-red vision, use the tutle shell-like Goura Guardner, and use the Saw Deadscythers on his legs to generate an energy crocodile head, which chomps his enemies with every kick. This Combo's Scanning Charge is the Warning Ride (ワーニングライド, Wāningu Raido) Rider Kick, where Kamen Rider OOO projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first slide before unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers, which generate a giant energy crocodile head to bite through the target. Burangi The Burangi (ブラーンギー, Burāngī) is a pungi that Kamen Rider OOO can use in Burakawani Combo. When Kamen Rider OOO plays a song into the Burangi, he performs the Cappello Brush (カぺロブラッシュ, Kapero Burasshu), where a giant hooded cobra is summoned from the Cobra Head's "ponytail" to attacks enemies. - Tamashii= Statistics: *'Length': 197 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 tons *'Kicking power:' 18 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 280 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3.9 sec. Tamashii Combo also known as the "Soul Combo" (魂のコンボ, Tamashii no Konbo) and the "Monster Combo" (怪人コンボ, Kaijin Konbo) is an exclusive Combo from the OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders film. This Combo is made up of the Taka, Imagin & Shocker Core Medals. This Combo's Scanning Charge is the Tamashii Bomber, '''which OOO executes by first gathering energy between his hands, which changes into the symbol of the Shocker Medal. He then launches the symbol at his opponent, and the symbol attaches itself to the chest of the opponent, and as it does, OOO gathers energy in either hand, which form the Taka and Imagin Medal symbols, respectivley, and then launches them at the opponent. The three symbols then merge into the symbol of Tamashii Combo and explodes. Tamashii Combo only appeared in the film as Kamen Rider OOO uses this Combo only once before it's lost forever when the Shocker and Imagin Medals dissolve away when the timeline was restored. - Super Tatoba= '''Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm. *'Weight': 87 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8 t. *'Kicking power:' 25 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 300 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 seconds Super Tatoba Combo (スーパータトバコンボ, Sūpā Tatoba Konbo) is Kamen Rider OOO's movie-exclusive combo in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max and re-appeared Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. It is an evolved version of Tatoba Combo accessed by the Super Medals. The colors of Super Tatoba are inverted compared to the original Tatoba Combo (meaning that he's mostly red, yellow and green and not black). Super Tatoba Combo has the Super Taka Head, similar to the Taka Head Brave while in Tajadol Combo and a pair wings which enables him to fly similar to Putotyra Combo, the longer and sharper Super Tora Solid '''tri-claws, and the spiked '''Super Batta Legs. Because the Medals powering this Combo are displaced in time, OOO, like the Super Galaxy King, can stop time to gain the upper hand on his enemies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is a Rider Kick called the Super Tatoba Kick (スーパータトバキック, Sūpā Tatoba Kikku), which is a more powerful version of the Tatoba Kick. }} OOO Gokaigers In Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, the Gokaigers, using special Ranger Keys made from OOO's Core Medals given to them by Eiji, which allowed them to transform into the six Full Combos of Kamen Rider OOO. Marvelous OOO.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo' / Captain Marvelous|link=Captain Marvelous Joe OOO.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo' / Joe Gibken|link=Joe Gibken Luka OOO.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo' / Luka Millfy|link=Luka Millfy Don OOO.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo' / Don Dogoier|link=Don Dogoier Ahim OOO.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo' / Ahim de Famille|link=Ahim de Famille Gai OOO.png|'Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo' / Gai Ikari|link=Gai Ikari Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:OOO Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders